fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Letzte Song
thumb|324px|Q:Weheart.com Die Story bezieht sich als Fortsetzung von dieser Story hier: Der grosse Traum (Story von Lima Hopper) Da die vorherige Story sehr weit in der Zukunft liegt, bitte ich zu beachten, dass ich diese Fortsetzung in die Gegenwart gesetzt habe. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Status: Beendet Das letzte Gespräch "Habe Spaß in Vancouver. Und melde dich ab und an mal. Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte ich zu Cory am Flughafen. Heute fliegt er nach Vancouver. Für eine Woche. Sein letzter Urlaub bevor es bei Glee mit den Dreharbeiten weitergeht. Ich währenddessen blieb in L.A. zurück um die letzten Folgen von der ersten Staffel von "Big Sounds" abzudrehen. "Ja. Das werde ich machen, Schatz", meint Cory und küsst mich. Danach schnappt er sich seinen Koffer, dreht sich um und checkt ein. Danach wirft er mir einen letzten Blick zu ehe er durch den Sicherheitscheck geht und dann dahinter verschwand. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht fuhr ich dann mit meinem Auto wieder in die gemeinsame Wohnung zurück. Als ich die Wohnung betrat, war alles still und ruhig. Es wirkte verlassen, obwohl eine Person in dem Raum stand. Ich seufzte. Cory fehlte mir schon jetzt. Und dabei ist das nur eine Woche in der wir getrennt waren. Abermals ein Seufzen von mir. Ich ging ins Bad, zog mich um und legte mich ins Bett. ich wusste schon jetzt, dass Morgen ein anstrengender Tag voller Dreharbeiten auf dem Programm stand. Aber es waren die letzten Folgen für die erste Staffel und dann standen erst einmal 4 Wochen Pause an bevor es mit den Dreharbeiten für die 2. Staffel losging. Vier Wochen Ruhe und Frieden und Zeit mit Cory am Glee Set verbringen, wenn er Drehpause hatte. Darauf freute ich mich schon am meisten. Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Und heute war der 15. Juli. Heute Nacht wollte Cory nach Hause kommen. Mit einem dicken Lächeln ging ich abends sehr früh ins Bett. Ich glaubte, es war sogar noch der 14. Juli. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und das Bett neben mir noch leer war, dachte ich mir nichts dabei. "Vielleicht hat er ja den Flieger verpasst oder der Flug hat Verspätung. Ist beides nichts Neues für mich", lachte ich und stand auf. Spätestens am Glee Set würde ich ihn wiedersehen. Spätestens am 16. Juli. Denn heute stand leider ein Nachtdreh an und somit eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Cory heimkam. Ich trank meinen Kaffee aus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Set von Big Sounds. Heute wurde die letzte Folge von der ersten Staffel gedreht. Das große Finale. Der große Knall. Und ich liebte das Ende von der ersten Staffel. Das wird so einigen die Sprache verschlagen. Hoffte ich zumindest. Böses Erwachen Heute war der 16. Juli. Cory hatte ich immernoch nicht gesehen. Da die erste Staffel nun abgedreht war, beschloss ich am Morgen das Glee Set zu besuchen und somit auch Cory einem Besuch abzustatten. Immerhin hatten wir uns noch schon fast drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Fröhlich und mit Vorfreude auf Cory sprang ich in mein Auto und fuhr zum Set. Ja. Trotz dass ich ein Star war, bestand ich noch immer darauf mich selbst an die Orte zu fahren. Es hatte noch einen Teil von Selbständigkeit für mich und ein Stück Freiheit. Und aufgeben wollte ich das auf alle Fälle nicht. Es hielt mich auf dem Boden. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Mit dem deutschen Chat, die mich damals beim Glee Project unterstützt haben, schrieb ich nur noch selten, da mir dazu einfach die Zeit fehlte. Und der Zeitunterschied machte das ganze auch nicht gerade einfacher. Und während den Drehphasen vermiet ich jeden Kontakt mit Twitter, Facebook, usw. da ich Angst hatte, ich könnte etwas verraten, was ich später mal bereuen würde. Ich parkte den Wagen am Glee Set direkt neben Corys Stammplatz. Doch sein Wagen stand nicht dort. Verwundert stieg ich aus und betrat die heiligen Hallen des Sets. Ich achtete darauf, dass ich nirgends in irgendwelche Dreharbeiten reinlief. Aber anscheinend waren alle im Auditorium. "Dann müssten sie wirklich alle dort sein", flüsterte ich und lief los. Und dort blieb ich erst einmal in der offenen Türe stehen. Keiner schien mich zu bemerken. "Wie die 5. Staffel nun ohne Cory wohl wird?", hörte ich Melissa sagen und sie schniefte. Was ging denn dort ab. Cory lebte doch. Warum sollte dann die 5. Staffel ohne ihn sein? Er hat den Entzug gut überstanden und Ryan hatte ihn nicht rausgeschmissen, denn dass hätte er mir sofort erzählt. Oder? "Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls eins wissen wir alle. Diese Staffel wird nicht so sein wie die anderen vier. Es fehlt uns allen ein wichtiger Teil", hörte ich Lea sagen. "Ja. Corys Tod hat eine riesige Lücke in die Show gerissen", meinte Ryan. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Cory konnte nicht tot sein. Das ist alles nur ein schlechter Traum, aus dem ich gleich aufwachen werde. Und zwar jetzt. Ich zwicke mir jetzt in den Arm und dann wache ich auf und Cory liegt neben mir im Bett in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung und schläft. Es ist gar nicht wahr. Doch als ich immernoch nicht aufwachte, sprang ich erschrocken von der Tür und knallte gegen einen Tisch auf dem metallische Gegenstände lagen. Sofort fielen diese scheppernd zu Boden. Ich schaute in die Gesichter von Corys Kollegen. Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und lief rennend davon. "Ihr habt es ihr noch nicht gesagt?", hörte ich Ryan lautstark fragen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein verdammt. Das hat mir niemand gesagt! Ich rannte zu meinem Wagen, stieg ein, schaltet das Radio ein und fuhr los. Nur krampfhaft konnte ich mir die Tränen beim Fahren verkneifen. Und als dann noch im Radio die Nachrichten (Die Nachrichtenmitteilung) mir die bittere Gewissheit gaben, dass Ryan und der Glee Cast recht hatten, gab es mir den Rest. Ich fuhr auf direktem Weg zu mir nach Hause. Dort rannte ich ins Haus und schmiss mich auf das Sofa. Einen Blick auf Twitter oder Facebook wollte ich nicht riskieren, da ich wusste, dass bestimmt alles voll mit Cory war. Chaos am Set *Erzählersicht* "Ihr habt es nicht für nötig gehalten, Nina bescheid zu sagen?", fragte Ryan entsetzt und starrte auf die Tür wo noch vor wenigen Minuten Nina standen. Der Cast starrte bedrückt auf den Boden. Ja. Sie hatten vergessen Nina über Corys Tod zu informieren. Oder wollte eher keiner Nina die traurige Nachricht überbringen. "Leute. Wir müssen sie suchen. Sie ist am Boden zerstört", meinte Lea. "Ja. Aber wo anfangen mit suchen? Und wenn wir sie finden, wird sie bestimmt nicht mit uns reden wollen. Wir haben sie einfach so vergessen", erklärte Jenna. "Ich habe aber eine Idee mit wem sie reden wird", entgegnete Lea und verschwand zu ihrem Trailer. Lea loggte sich in den Chat von Nina ein in dem sie immer mit ihren deutschen Freunde schrieb. Natürlich benutzte sie dabei auch noch Ninas Accountname. Immerhin wollte sie nicht auffliegen und da Lea und Nina gute Freund sind, hatte sie auch von Nina das Passwort bekommen. FinchelWemma hat den Chat betreten. Lima Hopper: Guten Abend, Nina. ForeverKidrauhl: Hey. FinchelWemma: Hey. This is not Nina. This is Lea Michele. SkyLady: o.O Lima Hopper: The real Lea? FinchelWemma: What must I tell you that you believe me? SkyLady: Who ist Cory Monteith's girlfriend? FinchelWemma: Cory's girlfriend is Nina. Lima Hopper: Okay. You are the real one. And why are you here? ForeverKidrauhl: Ich geh' dann mal. ForeverKidrauhl hat den Chat verlassen. FinchelWemma: It's about Nina. Cory is dead and we didn't tell her until today. She find it out because she was standing in the door while we were talking about it with Ryan. And now... She is gone. SkyLady: And what should we do? We are in Germany. I cannot fly over to America now and so suddenly. FinchelWemma: I just want that you call us if she appears here. Please. Naya just said that she didn't answer the phone. Will you do this? *type the number into the chat* Note it and then let it disappear someway. Lima Hopper: Okay. We will see what we can do. FinchelWemma: Thank you. FinchelWemma hat den Chat verlassen. SkyLady: Matti. Es stimmt. Cory ist tot. Twitter und die Nachrichten sind voll damit. Lima Hopper: Verdammt. Hoffen wir einfach, dass sie sich bald meldet und nichts dummes anstellt. SkyLady: Das hoffe ich auch. Die bittere Gewissheit thumb|left|335 px|This is a tribute video to Cory Monteith. Song: Heaven was needing a hero by Jo Dee MessinaEs ist tatsächlich war. Cory war gestorben. Seit Tagen lag ich auf der Couch unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Meiner Wohnung. Ich hatte die Couch nur verlassen, wenn ich mich frisch machen musste und wenn ich ess und trinken brauchte. Ansonsten war die Couch und ein Kissen mein bester Freund gewesen. Für die letzten drei Tage. Wenn mich jemand von Corys Kollegen angerufen hat, hatte ich sie immer weggedrückt. Ich wollte mit niemanden reden. Ich wollte alleine sein. Auf der ganzen Welt trauerten sie um Cory und wünschten Lea, dass sie stark bleiben soll. Stimmt ja. Da war noch was. Aus dem Grund, dass ich noch minderjährig war und Cory auch noch 11 Jahre älter war, war unsere Beziehung in Amerika verboten. Deswegen hatte sich Lea dazu bereit erklärt, seine Schein-Freundin zu sein, damit niemand merkte, dass Cory eigentlich mit mir zusammen ist und es somit zu Konflikten kam. Und jetzt. Jetzt ist er tot und alle Welt glaubte, dass Lea nun die schwer trauernde Freundin ist. Dabei bin ich es doch. Es klingelte an meiner Wohnungstür, doch ich hatte keine Lust von der Couch aufzustehen oder gar die Türe zu öffnen. Es war bestimmt irgendein Reporter oder wieder einer von Corys Kollegen. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen und nicht mit ihnen reden. Ich wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein. Warum konnte das keine denn hier verstehen? War das so schwer? Ich lag noch immer auf der Couch und war stur. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten verstummten die Klopfen und ich war wieder allein. So.. Wie ich es gern hätte. *10 Tage später* Ich betrat gerade das Glee Set. Es war früh am Morgen und somit noch kein Mitarbeiter auf dem Gelände. Cory thumb|right|300 pxwurde vor fünf Tagen beerdigt. Seine Mutter verstreute seine Asche an allen Plätzen, an denen er gerne war. Da Lea für die Öffentlichkeit seine Freundin war, konnte ich mich dort nicht blicken lassen. Somit dachte ich, dass das Glee Set der richtige Ort ist, um sich endgültig von Cory zu verabschieden. Ich stellte mich auf die Bühne im Auditorium schnappte mir die Gitarre und begann zu singen. Dabei liefen mir stumme Tränen über das Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass es nun ein Abschied für immer war. Ungewiss, ob ich jemals wieder lieben konnte. Ob ich jemals wieder Liebe empfinden konnte. Aber jede Wunde brauchte Zeit zum Heilen. Und vielleicht lief dieser Jemand gerade auf den Straßen Los Angeles herum und konnte es schaffen die Wunden zu heilen. Aber jetzt... jetzt brauchte ich erst einmal Zeit für mich. Nach dem Singen stellte ich die Gitarre an ihren ehemaligen Platz zurück und starrte in den Publikumsraum. Alles leer und schwarz, aber dennoch konnte ich die Anwesenheit einer bestimmten Person spüren. "Ich werde dich immer lieben, Cory Monteith", flüsterte ich. Ich seufzte und verließ das Set. "Ich werde dich auch immer lieben. Und es tut mir leid. Von nun an werde ich über dich vom Himmel aus wachen", flüsterte Corys Geist und löste sich in Luft auf. Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Drama